1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic apparatus that includes a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of portable electronic apparatus has a display unit arranged on substantially the entire area of the front surface. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-243521 describes a portable electronic apparatus that uses electronic paper as a display panel to display texts and figures. There are mobile phones called “Smartphones” that have a touch-panel display unit.
With a portable electronic apparatus that has a display unit arranged on substantially the entire area of the front surface, a user can perform an input operation with his/her one hand while holding the housing of the portable electronic apparatus with the other hand. In other words, the user can perform an input operation even when the portable electronic apparatus is not placed on a desk. However, because the above input operation needs both hands, depending on a situation, it can be difficult to perform an input operation or even impossible when one hand is not available.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a portable electronic apparatus that allows a user to perform an input operation easily, while holding the housing.